The demonstration of footprinting technology and the purchase and construction of a stopped flow instrument dedicated to the project created a dilemma for the Resource that has been resolved by the completion of construction of a new beamline dedicated to footprinting. Prior to this summer, all footprinting experiments had been conducted as a guest user on beamline X-19A of the NSLS. When the technology was under proof-of-principle development, this was not a hindrance. Generally, one beamline experimental day every 10 was available and the progress of experimentation was adequate. As the method has become more reliable not enough beamtime was available. The Resource had previously abandoned the construction of beamline X-9A, as a copy of beamline X-9B, since there was not a demonstrated need for a full second line devoted to XAS and diffraction. Yet, the beamline was substantially complete and the Resource, along with funds provided from the grants of Dr. Brenowitz and Dr. Chance, had the capability and expertise (in the person of Mr. Sullivan) to complete the line as a white beamline station, substantially closer to the source than X-19C, thus with an estimated 3-4 fold increased. As of 7/30/96, this station is under commissioning, and will be available for users in 2-3 weeks time. Thus, in the coming year, a substantial increase in footprinting results is expected.